The Writers Express Awards
The Writers Express Awards Since 2011, the forum has hosted the Writer's Express Awards (The WriXAs) every trimester (four months), a ceremony which aims to recognise and celebrate the talents of Writer's Express. As from 2014, the WriXAs will be held bi-annually in February and August. History The idea for the awards was originally put forward by original forum member am32. The ceremony itself sees writers put forward nominations for variious categories, and winners are determined by votes cast by members of Writer's Express. The Winter WriXAs 2011 The first ever ceremony saw forum classic These Days pick up an impressive five awards, while Ocean Lane, The Forests and Uncertain Nights each picked up three. Also scooping up gongs was St George's (two) and one each for In Gear and Lem's Casualty. You can find a full list of nominations and winners here The Spring WriXAs 2012 New project High Peak imrpessed at the second tri-annual ceremony by collecting an impressive five awards, while These Days continued it's winning streak with four gongs. Also picking up for was new project Crown Law while Uncertain Nights picked up another three. Both The Forests and Lem's Coronation Street picked up one award each. You can find a full list of nominations and winners here The Summer WriXAs 2012 Lem set a record this summer by scooping up eight awards for her two drama projects Alone and Back to the Start. Back to the Start picked up an impressive five awards, while Alone scored three. These Days also performed well once again with five awards. Uncertain Nights also added to their trophy cabinet by winning three awards. You can find a full list of nominations and winners here The Winter WriXAs 2012/2013 Both City Girls and These Days made WriXA history with a record seven awards apiece. City Girls won all but one of the drama category awards and now shares the record with These Days for the most WriXAs won at one ceremony. In total City Girls picked up seven awards. Uncertain Nights picked up an impressive five awards, while Saints High and Beneath the Surface both picked up an award each. You can find a full list of nominations and winners here The Spring WriXAs 2013 Impressively The Avenue made a breakthrough this season picking up not only its first WriXA, but a whopping three awards. These Days continued it's winning streak with five gongs, while new project High Hopes took away two. Cold Blood sweeped the dramas category picking up a cracking six awards while City Girls took away one. You can find a full list of nominations and winners here The Summer WriXAs 2013 City Girls led the ceremony by picking up an impressive five awards, while These Days had another successul run with four gongs. The Avenue did everyone proud by walking away with three awards, while Park Close also impressed with three. Also, new drama Cross My Heart, Hope to Die picked up one award You can find a full list of nominations and winners here The WRIXAS: Winter '14 The WRIXAS: Winter '14 ceremony has been confirmed to take place in February 2014. The eligility window closed on Friday 31st January 2014, however a flexibility window for the first week of February remained open until 23.59 on Friday 7th February 2014. The ceremony took place on Friday 21st February 2014, it was an exciting night for the forum. The ceremony included classic projects such as City Girls, Cross My Heart Hope to Die, High Hopes, These Days and Uncertain Nights as well as exciting newcomers Looking Forward and FF The Bill. The ceremony also included one off drama Words of Comfort and the short lived soap City Lights. You can find a full list of nominations and winners here . The WriXAs League Table